Hunger Games Loyd Irving Chroniclez
by Dovakhin
Summary: She lights the Spark but he controls it with his blade tasting blood


Hunger Games

Loyd Irving Chronicles

Prologue

She lights the SPARK and he controlls It Katniss Everdeen Loyd Irving

Desception

**"Their coming...they found found us...they know!"**

**The Capitol's army marching towards the alliance rebel leader Do-Tgung Irving.**

**"What are you talking about honey how do they know we are here only you and...well could he betray you."**

**NO! the man's shout erupted towards her wife**

**"He would never do that...never we have been friends for far too long...I know him better than any one else!"**

**"Exactly you know him better than anyone else" the young girl grasping her husband's hand trying to calm him down said**

**"you know him better than anyone you know what he wants and...well he will stop at nothing to get it...by any means necesarry."**

**"We don't have time...you know that you must go."**

**The man kissed his wife one more time touched forhead to forehead and whipered in her ear.**

**"I love you Antje"**

**"Now get loyd go to district 12...Don't stop until you get to the base Camp there"**

**The youung girl obeyed her husband's...last request, she grabbed the young two year old loyd, suplies, and her bow.**

**She escaped out the back and unto the rebell tunnel that led to district 12.**

**1/2 a mile down she turned back and saw a bright green flash.**

**She cried she didn't yell for she did not want to be discovered.**

**She kept running knowing that Loyd was know father-less.**

**For their house has been desintegrated.**

**Why?!**

**"Let the devines bless you woman and child"**

**The young man no older than 28 yrs said to his wife as she left with his new born son.**

**No nano-second later the young man went and grabbed his weapon: A famouse sword that has killed many "Peace Makers."(Capitol army malisia men, similiar to the "Peace Keepers" AKA the District Security.)**

**The door busted open and hundreds of "Peace Makers" came in ready to kill the rebell leader and win "The Last war" or "Freedom Starter"(What the rebbelion calls it.)**

**By hundreds came in and by hundreds he killed**

**Steel clashed steel, Blood shed spilled Capitol but not rebell blood.**

**"Stop!"**

**A loud voice broke from outside**

**"Stop don't you know this is a or was a good friend to me and the Capitol."**

**I didn't want to believe it but here you are "brother."**

**"Yes brother is what you call me", but I rather be refered as a Five star General.**

**"Five star but how?"**

**"Easy"**

**"What do you mean Snow?"**

**Thats General Snow to you and will all I had to do was kill district rats and some rebells like you!"**

**I thought you were my friend...but I was wrong instead you betrayed me, your country, your own blood!"**

**The young General younger brother to Do-Dgung came over and slapped him and said to his face in anger.**

**"Betrayed!, Betrayed! I am not the one running around fighting a war and killing Peace Makers.**

**"Peace Makers huh" **

**Gruurg tup **

**Do-thung spit on the generals shoes as soon as he heard those words, laughed and said with irony in his voice.**

**"Peace makers hahaha, Peace Makers hahaha, Peace Makers!"**

**How can you call your self that you...Capitol rats are the reason of why we truly fight for justice, prosperity, Peace!, and equality."**

**"For the Eight Devines made as that way."**

**General Snow got infuriated and gave one more blow to the rebells stomach then with great roar of his voice he broke out. **

**"Devines be dammed!" All I care is for peace among the Capitol and Districts."**

**"Peace for the Capitol maybe but for the Districts how by slaughtering countless innocent district families."**

**"You call your self a general a "Five Star General"**

**I thought your dream my brother was to fight against the Capital you are my second in command!"**

**"Yes the day you gave me that tittle I felt honored, but not!...satisfied."**

**"You see brother mom and dad always liked you better you always had more company then me and you also married district 13 most beautiful girl the love of my life Antje"**

**"You stole her from me and was impressed that you were the rebell leader."**

**"No! she was not impressed she was fighting alongside us too remember."**

**"Only after she met you Do-Dgung only after she married you!"**

**"Do-Dgung" a warriors name wasn't it brother."**

**"What did it mean again mhhm...ah yes it ment Warrior-Born wans't it."**

**"You are jealous of my name"**

**"Of course the whole district was...all the guys only knew me because of you 'Warrior-Born" how much I desire and hate that name."**

**"Brother are you saying that you hate your name...the name that your own parents gave you our parents...do you despise them for giving you that name?"**

**"Of course...Snowy, Snowman Irving, and of course Big Fat Snow Snowy the Snowball!'**

**One Peace Maker broke in laughter...Snow got infuriated pulled out his imperial sword(Only given to Five Star Generals) and stabbed and incenerated his body to ash.**

**He pulled the sword back unto its golden sheath and stared at his brother's grin.**

**"How much they laughed at me!, but how much they adore and respected you!"**

**"Thats why I became a "Five Star general" Thats why I worked hard and earned the tittle General Snow."**

**"I am no longer your shadow...I am know finally after 24 years superior."**

**"Is this why you betrayed me...you only wanted power?!"**

**"Didn't you tell me that those who have power make the rules."**

**"Pretty sure you know how that feels like huh"**

**"Enought Snow if you are going to kill me go ahead...I want that"Emperial Sword to taste my blood."**

**"NO!" this sword is a high honor of the King's royal armory itself."**

**"So that blade is to good to taste rebell blood?**

**"But I guess works well with Peace Makers huh"**

**"Shut up!" He pulled the sword out of his sheath and prepared to strike him, yet he was interrupted by Do-Dgung's last words that Snow would remember.**

**"Fine kill me...end the war this war... just remember this Snowy"**

**"Mom and Dad loved you...I am not sure if what you said is true but know I see."**

**"You were too much of a coward or a wimp to tell me or fight your own battles."**

**"No instead you waited and let me guess that "sword" has tasted their blood huh...so I am guessing you now have the last and final laught hahaha."**

**"Pathetic hahaha Pathetic!"**

**"So who else have you killed huh, in spite of hatred"**

**"Grrr...I said shut-up!"**

**General snow grasped his sword tight and thrust it right unto his brothers heart, but before he died General Snow aproached his brother's ear and said in a whisper that made Do-Dgung Irving shiver in terror and hatred , for he did not see his younger brother anymore no instead he saw a monster.**

**"Who have you else killed brother"**

**"Ughhh aaahhhhhh!"In great pain he yelled as the sword stabbed his heart. **

**"Mom and Dad and soon your wife and your little pest Loyd."**

**"HAHAHAHAHA"**

**"NOOOOUGHT!"**

**But no use the brother activated the sword...but nothing happened.**

**His brother did not incinerate to ash.**

**"What damed sword must have broke"**

**"The devines are on our side Brother!"**

**"The Ca...Caapiitol wi will faauhgll!"**

**The general became tired and angry...so he hit his brother hard that made him stubbled back leaving a trail a blood from his heart.**

**"Come were leaving"**

**"YES GENERAL"(The whole Peace Makers said in Tone)**

**"Sir he is still alive...are you just going to leave him there what if he survives."(a private asked General Snow)**

**"NO of course not!"**

**Snow then pulled out a small silver metal sphere that glowed green with a botton on the center of it.**

**"What is that sir?"**

**The general looked at everyones confused look smiled looked at his brothers house and said "this a test for an new invention straight from the Capitol they asked me to test it out...to see if it works."**

**"What does it do?"**

**Snow pushed the botton a counter started, then he threw the sphere at his brothers home and then one second there is a big three story house glowing green...then there is nothing.**

**All were impressed**

**They all cheered at what they just saw.**

**Snow grined and said**

**"Test succesful good luck in Tartarus brother."**

**"Now lets go get that Bitch!"**

**Prologue of what will soon become a remake of "The Hunger Games" where Loyd will replace a character.**

**(****I DON'T OWN STORY)****  
**


End file.
